The Siren
by Hope to dream
Summary: A god? He didn't look like a god. "I thought gods were supposed to be buff." I accused. He glowered. "And I thought sirens were supposed to be sexy." Um—ouch. And to think this grouch was the world's last hope. NejiTen, AU, pure madness
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story is actually based off an original one I'm thinking about writing. I decided to try it on fanfiction to test the waters a bit. Let me know what you all think!**

* * *

I'm pretty sure I was born into the wrong family.

They were all just so vain and full of themselves, but then again, weren't sirens supposed to be?

Being inhumanly gorgeous did give one a particularly large ego—it practically came with the territory—yet this logic did nothing to dissuade my distaste for my own kind.

Not to mention their rather...cruel tendencies. Mom was an expert in the art of seduction; luring men from shore with a simple sultry bat of her lashes, only to drown them in the sea and giggle as they struggled for breath.

My sisters found it hilarious.

I found it disturbing.

Maybe it was because I knew I was part human—my mom had come across a man she found especially handsome and nearly stalked him to China to get in his pants—and perhaps I sympathized with the men because my father had met the same fate. Or possibly it was because I wasn't as pretty as the average siren girl, and therefore wasn't so self-absorbed. Regardless the reason, I was different from everyone else I knew, and my days in the ocean grew more and more miserable the older I got.

At ten I was always the last in my class to be picked in eel toss, if at all. At fifteen I was the only one in my entire school without a date to the freshman tidal ball. And even now, at the ripe age of eighteen I was still dateless, and friendless besides my sisters, who spoke only when no one else was around to witness it.

I was the town pariah, and slowly but surely digressed into the classic introvert; avoiding all and any interaction between me and my peers and spending my free time in my room curled up on my bed with a scroll.

Doomed to be bored and lonely for all eternity.

I would catch glimpses of my sisters out the window sometimes; flirting with boys and gossiping with friends. On one occasion I was foolish enough to wave, and was rewarded with a irritable scowl as they ushered everyone away.

That had been the last straw for me, and from then on I schemed plans of escape.

It was a stormy evening in the month of September that I had finally come across a solution to my distress. It was so simple I berated myself for not thinking of it years ago.

I would leave the ocean.

Mom was scandalized by the idea.

"No!" She exclaimed in that lilting voice of hers. It was the same enchanting voice that was responsible for the death of hundreds of men, and the very same voice urging me to stay with her and my siblings.

"It's dangerous out there Tenten!" She shouted, face etched in worry. She clasped both my hands between her soft, slender ones, "What if you get eaten by a bear? Or killed by one of those steam-blowing contraptions!"

It would be better than dying from boredom.

Of course I didn't tell _her_ that, she would chain me to my bedpost.

"Is this because Kiba called you ugly?" my older sister Kurenai queried, elegant brow arched. She resembled our mother the most, with her luscious dark curls and pouty lips. "Because he was totally joking–no need to take it so personally."

Kiba was my intended husband to-be and the son of my mom's best friend. To say he wasn't fond of me would be a severe understatement, as he constantly berated me in public and embarrassed me by hitting on other girls while I was right beside him.

I pictured his cocky face and doubted he was merely 'joking' as Kurenai put it.

Not that I cared. He could get swallowed by a beluga whale and I wouldn't bat an eyelash.

"Or because you're never invited to dances?" The younger one Hanabi suggested thoughtfully. She looked more like her father, her features sharp, and eyes a bright violet, "You can come with me and Konohamaru to the next one if you want."

I blanched at the thought. She and Konohamaru were _thirteen_.

I turned a pointed look to my mother.

"See what I mean?" I demanded, "I don't fit in. Even my middle school sister has a date and I don't!"

Mom sighed, her brown eyes troubled. She had to know I was miserable here, it was painted in the dejected posture of my tail, the sickly pallor of my skin. I was desperate, practically begging to escape, yet she still had the nerve to fold me into an embrace, squeezing tightly and whispering in my ear,

"Don't leave. Someday things will get better, alright?"

My face crumbled at her words.

They wouldn't. She _knew_ they wouldn't. So why did she insist I stay?

We both knew I would never belong here. I had inherited too many human traits to live a normal siren life. I was too compassionate, too empathizing, and far too innocent. Not only that, but I didn't even look the part. My eyes were wide and candid, my face an open-book, and my body not voluptuous enough.

I was constantly looked down on for resembling my human side far more than my siren side, and often told by my peers I should just save my family the grief and disappear. And each time I told my mother, she would merely smile tightly and promise someday it would all "get better."

I was tired of waiting for someday.

So I wrenched from her grasp, noticing her wounded expression but not caring in the slightest.

Because she was selfish.

The realization stung all the way to my toenails, but it was true. It was the very core of what she was. She had chased down my father for her own selfish gain, claiming she loved him yet knowing of his fate if she laid with him. She knew I was hurting—she just didn't care.

She wanted me to stay anyway.

So I packed my things and snuck out under the cloak of nightfall, more than ready to finally be rid of this hell I called home.

I was silent as I swam through the corridors of our large estate, my seaweed-constructed bag biting painfully into my shoulder. I passed Kurenai's room first, her head tossed back and face still unearthly beautiful despite her trailing drool and wall-reverberating snores. Hanabi's door was closed tight; as she was deathly afraid the 'sea-goons' would enter if she left it open. I rolled my eyes.

_Wasn't she too old to still believe in monsters?_

Then I passed my mother's room.

I lingered.

Above her bed was a painting. She had gotten it made just a few months after Hanabi was born. The artist was a talented old Siren by the name of Sai, who was so ensnared by my mother's beauty that he begged her for years if he could capture her essence in a painting.

She agreed, but only if he would paint her daughters as well.

And he was more than happy to oblige her request—until he saw me.

"This is your daughter?" He demanded skeptically. His aged face twisted in distaste, making him seem even older. "How did such an ordinary thing offspring from such an enchanting being as yourself?"

I had fiddled with my hair self-consciously, more than a little embarrassed by his observation. Eight year old Kurenai snickered while Hanabi gurgled in my mother's arm.

"Perhaps she should sit out?" The artist suggested mildly, cutting his eyes at me "I wouldn't want to ruin such a promising work of art."

My eyes stung badly, the pressure building behind them nearly unbearable, yet I refused to cry. If there was one thing I had learned by six years old, it was that people thrived off my tears. So I turned away, pretending that the words didn't affect me when in reality they were shredding me to pieces.

My mother was livid, her usually friendly demeanor evaporating to one of deadly promise. She set her jaw defiantly, snarling,

"If you don't paint my daughter then you don't paint me."

Sai ended up giving in to her demands, though begrudgingly.

At the time I was overjoyed that my mother had fought for me, but as I grew older her actions revealed themself to be a mistake.

The painting was just a reminder of how I would never be like them.

I crept to her bedside, studying the woman who had brought me into this world. She truly was stunning. Her pale skin was like smooth marble; strong and unyielding. He lashes two dark fans across her cheeks. Her tail shimmered in the moonlight, just as enticing as the rest of her.

It hurt to look at her, so I turned my back and left.

My chest felt heavy as I made my way to the surface, breaking free of the icy depths and relishing in the glow of the moon. The weather was particularly stormy this night, wind biting at my cheeks and rain falling in my eyes. Shivering, I shoved my hair back to gaze at the sky, watching as the clouds danced and the waves crashed into the cliffs miles off.

It was wonderful.

I swam against the current, fighting my way to shore until I felt the softness of sand beneath my fingertips, the tiny pebbles scratching against my cold skin. My lungs were on fire by this point, and I gulped up mouthfuls of air at I dragged myself out of the water, huffing like a bull-shark. The sand was still warm despite the weather, and I lay there on my back, allowing the rain shower me in kisses as I grinned to myself.

I did it.

I was _free_.

A laugh bubbled in my throat.

I was actually free.

My tail was flapping about joyously, slapping in the shallow tide before melting away in streams of blue, revealing two bare legs. I began wiggling my toes, happy to get feeling into them after so long. The beach was pretty deserted this time of night, so I wasn't abashed by my nudity, letting the storm wash away the leftover sand from my hair and skin with a serene expression.

_Finally_.

As far as I knew I was the only siren that could actually preform a complete transformation. The others could cast an illusion of legs, maybe even posses them for a short while if they were advanced, but nothing like this. These were actually _mine_.

I rose to my feet on unsteady limbs, stumbling every other step as I made my way clumsily across the sand. A particularity rough patch had me careening back to the ground, knocking the breath out of me and filling my mouth with rocks.

I moaned.

_Ouch_.

Damn, these things were much harder to use than I remembered. I didn't exactly get to practice much, living in the ocean and all, so my experience was limited. Walking was obviously more difficult than it appeared.

_What did I trip over anyway?_

Curious, I rose into a sitting position to study the mossy lump, brows pressing together.

_Was something buried here?_

I gave it an experimental poke with my toe, watching in awe as some the gook tumbled away to reveal a grime covered arm. A grime covered _human_ arm.

My heart skittered.

_A person?_

I jumped to attention then, tugging away the rest of the sludge with vigor. It was rather tough in texture despite its gooey appearance, and scraped harshly against the skin of my fingers, yet I persisted, determined to free this trapped individual.

Because I knew what it felt like to be trapped and alone.

The rain that I enjoyed only seconds before suddenly became a nuisance, blurring my vision and tangling my hair in my face. With a frustrated yell I pried away the last of the mud-coffin and was floored by the dazzling pair of eyes peering up at me from beneath filthy lashes.

They were like twin rainbows, reflecting every color imaginable back with twice as brilliance.

I stared.

_What in the worl-_

"What?" His raspy voice snapped, effectively breaking the spell, "Can't you recognize a god when you see one?"

I goggled.

_A...god?_

My life just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/n: just a teaser to see if you guys are interested. Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow... I can I honestly say I was not expecting _that_ many reviews. I was so overjoyed I had to start on the next chapter immediately, so I hope you all like it. And thanks for your reviews: **

_princesshyuuga01, Zergling, FruitySmell, berryboom, I Can Hear The Sea, the-olive-pixie, regreeg, guest, Chisa Chispa, Reider, Ichigo-chan, Luafua, Candy-W, neondiamindz, Dreaming101_

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Naruto (duh)

**The next update should be sometime near the end of next week, so look for it!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" His raspy voice snapped, brows narrowing in annoyance, "Can't you recognize a god when you see one?"

_A...god?_

I made a face.

He didn't _look_ like a god.

Exempting his eyes, everything else was pretty normal.

I gave him a cursory once-over, taking in the dirty head of tangled brown hair, slender physique, and surly expression with more than a little skepticism. If he was really a god, then the world was severely misinformed. Though passably attractive—in a effeminate sort of way–he was nothing like the legends depicted.

_Where was his commanding presence?_

_Or otherworldly glow?_

Hell, where were his _muscles_. The boy was obviously underfed, and skinnier than a swordfish on a kelp diet. I was tempted to drag him back home and force-feed him octopus tarts except I couldn't of course, because a; he would die before we got there, and b; I had just run away from said home.

He was also filthy, moss caked to his skin in moldy clumps and completely ruining his already ratty tank and pants beyond saving. And who knew where his shoes had gone.

He looked so pitiful I had to fight the sudden maternal urge to lick my thumb and wipe the grime from his cheeks. I doubted he'd take very kindly to that anyways, with the malevolent way he was glowering at me, and settled for folding my hands and answering amiably,

"Really?"

It obviously wasn't the right thing to say, as he scowled so hard I was sure his face would crumble to dust.

"_You dare not to believe me_?" He snarled in outrage, colorful irises flashing silver like twin razor blades. It might have been unnerving if he didn't resemble a half-drowned cat.

He couldn't possibly have been any older than seventeen at the most, and his face was far too proper-looking to hold such a hostile expression effectively. It was nearly adorable.

_This kid clearly took himself too seriously._

Amused by the thought, I stifled a giggle between my fingers, but no doubt my eyes were shining with ill-concealed humor.

Humor he didn't appreciate in the least if his teeth grinding was anything to go by.

I'd hate to be his dentist.

"Are you _laughing_ at me siren?" He hissed, affronted. He seemed scandalized that anyone wouldn't take his girlish features seriously. It was hilarious. Or, at least it was until his words registered.

_Siren._

My amusement evaporated immediately.

_What?_

I flinched, eyes darting about instinctively for any lurkers. It was still raining, though not as heavy as before, and no one seemed to be in the immediate vicinity.

I expelled a relieved breath.

Some humans would be beyond thrilled if they managed to stumble across a defenseless female, or even _worse_—a creature deemed purely mythical. Then who knew what would become of me? I could end up as some smelly fisherman's sex-slave...or his throw-rug. Both of which weren't very ideal.

I shuddered at the idea, before diverting my attention back to the boy suspiciously.

Just what _was_ he?

And how had he known what I was without my tail?

Seeing my apprehensive expression, he snorted, sitting up (with much difficulty mind you) so that we were eye-level and reiterated with upmost arrogance,

"_I already told you_. I am a god, I know all."

I swallowed, still not entirely convinced, but choosing not to object out of sheer politeness. And fear. If he wanted to believe he was a god even while covered head-to-toe in slimy crust then who was _I_ to dissuade him? The guy obviously had issues.

"Alright... Um, mister..?" I trailed uselessly and he rolled his eyes, exhaling heavily as if exasperated.

Well _excuse_ _me_ then.

"You mortals refer to me as 'Hercules', but my real name is Neji." he drawled primly and I couldn't help contradicting him then, because—c'mon. _Hercules_. Really? If he was Hercules then Zeus was a fluffy, pink seahorse.

Plus he was _pretty_. Hercules couldn't be pretty!

It was absolutely ridiculous. He had to have more than a few loose screws if he expected me to believe that nonsense.

"Hercules," I echoed, eying him doubtfully. _The kid was having trouble sitting up for goodness sake!_ "But I thought he was supposed to be buff and all powerful?"

A fair question I would say, but pretty-boy didn't seem to agree.

His eyes narrowed so thin I could hardly see his pupils, jaw contracting in the most painful of looking ways. I'd never met someone who could frown so hard before, it must've been a talent.

Face set defiantly, he stared me down, lip curling in distaste.

"And _I_ thought sirens were supposed to be sexy." He countered acerbically, gaze dropping pointedly to my body, "So I guess we were both mistaken."

_Huh?_

Bewilderedly, I tracked his gaze only to flush hotly, suddenly remembering my state of undress. With an indignant squawk, I clamped my arms across my chest and turned my back to him.

_Oh my God._

My face was practically _steaming_.

He saw my boobs. An insane, moderately attractive, most-likely-human boy saw my boobs and wasn't turned on in the slightest.

How humiliating.

He should've been salivating at the mouth, tripping over himself with desire, and professing his unwavering love by now, yet he was looking at me like I was some moldy barnacle at the back of the fridge.

I didn't look _that_ bad did I? I mean, I'd always known I was on the scrawny side, but my breasts were perky and full—though my ass was lacking—but my hips were pretty shapely—though my thighs could use some work, and my hair...

Yeah, not going there. It was so tangled it looked like sea snakes had abducted my head.

I groaned, slapping my palm into my forehead repeatedly. No wonder I could never get a date, I lacked sex appeal.

I couldn't even arouse a human male while stark naked. Some siren I was, I might as well been decked in full winter gear.

"Look," he continued, seeming to completely ignore my mini-breakdown, "I need to get to _Aeron_, any idea which direction that's in?"

I stopped slapping myself long enough to stare at him wide-eyed.

Oh, I had an idea alright. But there was absolutely no way he was getting inside that tight-knit little village. Especially not alone. I told him as much as he scowled, declaring heatedly,

"And why the hell not?"

I arched a brow.

"I thought you were supposed to know everything," I quipped, sending him a pointed look, then added patronisingly "Oh mighty Hercules."

I topped it off with an over dramatic bow with my back still turned ( no way was he getting another eyeful of my ta-tas), peeking just in time to catch his jaw clench. His face was so red it resembled a sea crab, and I snickered, causing him to shoot me a hateful look.

Not that it affected me, I was used to far more baleful looks back home.

I rose my hands in a placating manner, still grinning despite his murderous expression. He was just too fun to annoy, and seemed to bring out a side of me I didn't recognise at all.

_Since when had I been this playful?_

I didn't have an answer, and deciding it didn't really matter anyway, I continued to pester him.

"Somebody needs a nap," I teased, watching as his angry features collapsed into one of utter exhaustion.

He groaned, his entire body slumping in defeat.

"I swear, when I get my amulet back," He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "The first thing I'm doing is sending you to hell."

My ears perked at that, head tilting curiously over my shoulder as I inquired,

"Amulet?"

It sounded shiny, and as an ocean-dweller I was naturally allured by all things sparkly, glittering, and slightly metallic looking in the sunlight. It was was a pathetic weakness, but one I couldn't overcome no matter how hard I resisted.

I was already excited.

He sent me a knowing look.

"Don't even think about it fish-brain," he growled, "You are _not_ coming with me."

I pouted, lower lip pooching out dejectedly.

"Why not?" I protested, genuinely disappointed. It wasn't like I had anything better to do anyway, I was a _runaway_, and this promised at least some entertainment.

_Even if he was clearly off his rocker._

He worked his way slowly to his feet, and it was then that I realised just how tall he was. He easily cleared six feet, and it only served to make him seem even leaner. He had model legs, and I could only stare at them enviously.

_So not fair._

He noted the direction of my jealously and smirked, no doubt amused by my envy. Meeting my eyes however, the smirk vanished and his visage abruptly became hard and unreadable.

"I have serious business to attend to," he quipped, tone dismissing, "And I don't need some ocean bimbo trailing after me like some sort of lost kitten."

I could only gape as he turned his back on me and strode across the sand in fluid, graceful movements. Could only gape as his form disappeared behind sheets of rain and out of my line of sight. Could only gape as I sat there nude, wet, and dumbfounded.

_Ocean bimbo?_

_Lost kitten?_

I had freed him of his moss grave and _this_ is how he repaid me? He didn't even have the decency to say thank you!

He didn't even ask for my _name_.

Moderately offended, and _majorly_ pissed, I scanned the shore for my seaweed bag and snatched it up. I began yanking out random articles of clothing and slipping into them, ignoring how the rain made the material cling to my skin.

If he thought he could get get away with treating me like that then he had another thing coming. The old Tenten might have taken his bullshit, but the new Tenten would be damned if she let it happen.

That was the reason I left home in the first place. I was tired of being overlooked and written off as non-important.

Pretty-boy had sparked a fire in me, and was about to find out the _hard_ way.

I took off across the sand, running full-speed in the direction I watched him disappear.

* * *

The fire was officially burnt out.

Three hours had passed, and still no sign of Neji.

And it was raining. _Still_.

I moaned.

What have I gotten myself into? It was too late to turn back now, I didn't even know which way 'back' was.

Not only that but my feet were positively _killing_ me. Back home I had no use for shoes, so was unprepared for the harsh reality that was the forest floor beneath my bare toes. Each step was like a thousand tiny needles shooting up my legs, and I winced and swore profusely.

_Who knew humans had it so rough?_

At least I remembered to pack the pants I had found during one of my previous getaways a while back. I could only imagine how much more uncomfortable I would have felt with sore, muddy feet and a scratched up ass.

_So not attractive._

"Okay, I need a break!"

I plopped to the ground where I stood, grimacing as the moss and water seeped through my pants within seconds.

Awesome.

It didn't feel great, but I was too tired to move, so I just had to put up with it. Titling my head back, I watched as lightning flashed above the trees, wondering vaguely if my family noticed I was missing yet.

Would they send someone after me?

Would they even _care_?

What if they just saw my disappearance as a blessing from the gods and went about their lives as usual?

Suddenly depressed, I flopped onto my back, watching the clouds swirl and thunder. It had to be at least early morning by now, yet it was still dark. The forest was eerily silent except for the infrequent chirping bird or tuneless cricket.

It was creepy, and I hugged my arms around myself in a futile attempt to retain warmth.

Nearly forty minutes had passed before I had enough strength to continue. By then I was in the foulest mood imaginable. _Just where the hell _was_ he? And had I really been foolish enough to venture blindly after him?_ My stomach gurgled relentlessly and on more than one occasion I entertained the thought of eating bark.

It didn't _look_ that bad after all. Maybe it was tasty.

That plan was foiled however, when I happened to catch sight of a small cabin a few meters off. It looked long deserted, vines covering any available space and wood decaying. It was a miracle it was still standing.

Hope bubbled in my chest.

If no one was there then maybe I could rest there for a while. My quest to chew out the boy was discarded by this point, my main focus now being finding somewhere secure to rest my head.

With renounced energy, I scurried to the shack, nearly killing myself several times in the slippery grass before latching desperately onto the doorknob.

Thats when I heard a noise. A light shuffling, and it was coming from inside. My heart was beating wildly within my chest.

Oh crap.

Someone was here after all. I dropped my hand.

I should leave. _Now_.

I attempted to flee, but only managed to trip down the porch steps, emitting a crash that could probably be heard in Timbuktu. Panicking, I scrambled on all fours, ignoring the painful protests of my limbs.

I couldn't be caught. Not when I finally managed to free myself.

There were footsteps. I heard them drawing closer.

I quickened my movements, but the mud restricted me, and I found myself slipping and sliding around pathetically.

The door was opening, the loud creek reverberating throughout my entire body. I squeezed my eyes shut, flinging my arms above my head.

_No. No. No._

A long, agonising pause then,

"Seriously?"

_That voice._

I cracked an eye open, squinting up at the doorway in disbelief.

It _was_ him. And he looked beyond irritated. He was no longer dirty, skin clear as snow and long hair circling and shimmering in the slight breeze. A cotton shirt covered his torso, his legs encased in loose-fitting pants. He still didn't have on shoes, but that did nothing to distract from his beauty.

I realized I was staring and immediately turned my gaze to the ground.

A resigned sigh.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He demanded. I lifted my head, gazing at him with wide, confused eyes.

"What?" I answered dumbly.

He rolled his eyes.

"If you're not inside in the next ten seconds you'll be sleeping outside tonight."

He didn't have to repeat himself. Exactly five seconds later I was at his side.

* * *

**A/n: Like? If so then leave me a nice review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I originally intended to have this up Thursday night but after grappling with the first version of this chapter all week I decided I hated it and deleted everything. Ironically enough that was Thursday afternoon. I spent the past two days nearly getting carpal tunnel syndrome trying to get this to you guys on time so...YOU BETTER LIKE IT.**

**lol, kidding (mostly).**

**mucho thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter:**

_marionn345, ElightenedNinja, Dreaming 101, 8ouji-Rui, BeautifulLullaby, berryboom, Linea-chan, Luafua, Reider, reegreeg, Chisa Chipsa, FruitySmell, Candy.W, I LoVe TeNtEn_

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far even though the adventure hasn't started yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto**...**yet

**P.s. for those of you who asked if there will be any more Naruto characters making an appearance, the answer is YES, OF COURSE! But I can't tell you who they are—that would ruin the surprise ^_^**

**enjoy!**

* * *

It was drafty in the cabin, and I trembled, folding my arms tightly around myself as I sunk into the battered, ancient-looking sofa. My clothing stuck to me in the most uncomfortable of ways, and I was tempted to just wrench the soggy things off and set them by the fireplace to dry. It wasn't as if _Neji_ would mind—he'd already proven my naked body had zero effect on him.

I sighed at the thought.

_Maybe he was gay?_

Instinct told me that wasn't the case however. There was something innately masculine about him despite his feminine attributes. It was almost as if there was a layer of his essence that had been peeled away, and all that was left were subtle whispers of what used to be. The boy was practically a walking contradiction.

His hair was lustrous, yet rugged.

His face beautiful, yet roguish.

His body slight, yet firm.

It confused the hell out of me, and I found myself staring at him far longer than was probably deemed polite. Not that he gave any indication that he noticed. The quarters were rather cramped and no matter where he moved, excluding the bathroom, he was always in my line of sight. And I in his.

Currently he was grumbling to himself across the room, brow arched harshly as he rifled through a cabinet. Every few minutes a long tendril of dark hair would fall into his face and he'd scowl, shoving it back impatiently. I entertained the notion of asking him why he didn't just cut it if it bothered him so much, but he hadn't uttered a single word to me since he'd invited me inside, and seemed determined not to acknowledge my presence in any way.

It bothered me a little, though I tried my damnedest not to let it show. The silence was gnawing away at me with each passing second.

I _hated_ this. Didn't he feel awkward at all?

I curbed the urge to stamp my foot, settling for curling my fingers into tight fists to ease my frustration.

How did one go about inviting someone inside one minute then acting as if they didn't exist the next? It wasn't normal.

But then again, neither was he.

Exhaling, I stared out the window, watching as the rain trailed down the glass in tiny bundles before disappearing from view entirely. The forest looked even eerier from the inside of the cabin, the darkness nearly overwhelming as it swallowed up its surroundings.

I sighed again.

When would the rain stop? I missed my old friend the sun quite dearly—how he illuminated the entire sky like a gargantuan jellyfish, and the gratification of heated finger-like caresses against my skin.

Judging by the weather, it'd be a while yet until my long-lost pal decided to show himself.

_Just my luck._

A dejected breath escaped my lips.

"Would you _stop_ it."

The demand had come from the opposite corner of the room, causing my heart to leap into my throat.

_Sweet goldfish!_

Startled, I turn to meet Neji's peeved face. His colorful irises were flashing silver, something I've come to associate with his quick temper. Why was _he_ so worked up anyway? I was the one being deliberately ignored.

Acutely, I felt my blood begin to simmer beneath my skin. _He really was a grouch, wasn't he?_

I crossed my arms defensively.

"Stop _what?_" I retorted. As far as I knew I was just minding my own business.

He growled as another strand of glossy hair drifted in his eyes, brushing it back with more force than strictly necessary for such a minuscule task. Meeting my eyes levelly, he stated in an imperious tone,

"Stop sighing. It's irritating."

_For real?_

I snorted.

He was pissed because I was sighing? Seriously?

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but just barely.

Some of my disbelief must have leaked into my expression regardless, because his was suddenly much colder, opaque eyes darkening to a deep shade of maroon. His gaze was penetrating as he stared right into my eyes, then lowered, inspecting every inch of me with a clinical sort of interest. He seemed to be considering something, though I hadn't the slightest inclination what—the guy was impossible to read.

Feeling uncomfortable, I squirmed beneath his scrutiny, clearing my throat in what I hoped was a subtle manner.

He didn't even blink.

My teeth bit painfully into my lower lip, but I welcomed the sharp sting—it distracted me from the pensive frown on Neji's face.

Why the hell was he looking at me like that? Was it because I was covered in mud?

_Was my shirt see-through?_

I checked and was relieved to discover it wasn't, though unbearably filthy.

"Hmm..." Neji murmured absently, still staring. His arms were crossed and head cocked to the side as if studying an abstract painting.

_What the hell?_

Despite myself, I felt my cheeks growing hot. Was he just going to stare at me for the rest of the day?

I was positive he was mocking me. He was probably snickering to himself as he did it too, pin-pointing each and every imperfection and storing it away to cackle at later. I couldn't look at him any longer, turning my head so I wouldn't see my insecurities reflected back in his face.

Silence stretched between us for several minutes, the only sound being the pattering of rain as it splattered against the roof shingles. I nearly glanced back at him but stopped myself just in time, redirecting my eyes to my fidgeting hands.

This was absolute torture, would he just _say_ something already?

More time lapsed in the same excruciating manner, and not able to curb my curiosity any longer, I cast a fervent peek at him, bracing myself for the worst.

He surprised me.

Instead of the revulsion I expected, was a look of realization and utter stupor. He seemed almost entranced, not even noticing that I was staring back at him. His mouth was open as well, and body stiller than any statue I'd ever seen. The only indication of life was the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

I frowned, brows nearly touching as I studied him. Did he fall asleep with his eyes open?

It _was_ possible right?

"Neji?" I whispered tentatively.

His eyes remained glazed over.

My heart thumped. Oh my god he wasn't sick was he? Because I sucked at caring for the ill, I'd probably kill him or something.

"Neji," I repeated more urgently. He was starting to creep me out, "Hello, anyone in there?"

I crossed the room and waved my hand in his face.

Something seemed to register in that instant, and his eyes regained focus. He caught my expression and immediately averted his eyes, face alarmingly pale. He swore beneath his breath.

"Neji?" I inquired.

I was staring concernedly at him, but he refused look at me.

My frown deepened. _Did he have a cold after-all?_

It would make sense, we were out in that storm.

I reach for his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alri—"

He cut me off, slapping my fingers away as he sent me a look of distaste. I'd be lying if I said that didn't sting a bit.

Did he really find me that repulsive?

"You're not much of a lady are you siren?" He formed the question as if he already knew the answer, ploughing onward without waiting for a proper reply. Not that I had one, I was too busy opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"If you were you'd realize just how unbecoming your huffing and puffing actually is. Please keep it in check from now on." He finished primly. He then continued shuffling through the cabinets, his movements surprisingly effortless despite the spastic twitch of his jaw.

I could only goggle at him.

Was this guy for real?

He was acting as if the past couple of minutes had never happened!

"But you—" I attempted once more and he sneered.

"You ocean dwellers really are uncivilized."

My concern melted away, leaving me dizzy and steaming.

Uncivilized? Oh I'll _show_ him uncivilized. He'd been ignoring me for hours, zones out on me, then insults me when I try to see if he's okay? Not to mention I was tired, dirty, hungry, and homeless.

I didn't need to take his shit, I had enough of my own.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snarled, the words dripping from my tongue like acid. He couldn't just ignore me and then fling insults for no reason. I wouldn't allow it.

"I've done absolutely _nothing_," I stressed, attempting to meet his eyes but he still wouldn't look in my direction, "Yet you attack me over something as trivial as breathing?"

He scoffed, turning his back to me.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he growled, voice terse, "I should have left you outside in the rain. You'd survive, you're from the _ocean_ after all."

He said the word 'ocean' like it was a disease and I bristled, narrowing my eyes at him. That was the second time he'd insulted it.

"What's so wrong with the ocean?" I growled. Even though I wasn't happy there, it was still my home and I felt obligated to defend it.

He didn't answer, striding across the room to flop down on the crickety bed. It squeaked obnoxiously beneath his weight, the rails bending in exertion from his sudden drop. I scowled at his motionless form.

I refuse to be ignored! Especially by some pretty-boy kid who owed me his _life_.

I squared my jaw, determined not let him have the last word.

'Hey—" I began only to be interrupted for the third time this night.

"**Be quiet.**" he commanded harshly. His voice held a lethal baritone that made my skin crawl, "My head is pounding and if you make so much as another sound I _will_ throw you out on your ass."

My mouth snapped shut, though my eyes remained blazing.

Bipolar bastard.

_He's_ the one who started this in the first place!

I fumed silently for a good thirty minutes after that, clothes damp and mood damper. I couldn't sleep a wink and ended up gazing solemnly at the fireplace. The flames were phosphorent and joyful, dancing amongst the embers in erratic patterns as they illuminated the cabin a dull orange. It just looked so warm and inviting—the total opposite of the foul mood fermenting the cabin. It was calling to me like a beacon, and before I had even realized what I was doing my top was over my head, followed by the pants, and I was tip-toeing towards the fire.

I snuck quick peek at Neji as I passed the bed, sighing in relief when I saw his eyes were still closed.

Just because my body didn't affect him didn't mean I wanted him to see me, I still had _some_ modesty, unlike others of my kind.

Plus that jerk didn't deserve to see my lady-parts ever again.

I settled in front of the fire with my clothes in a sopping heap beside me, grinning as the goose flesh covering my skin dissipated, leaving trails of cozy warmth in their place. The leaves of the tree outside tapped steadily against the window, and I transformed it into an intricate rhythm in my mind, bopping my head to the imaginary beat.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I closed my eyes.

_Scratch._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The beat morphed and twisted until it was my mother's raspy voice, whispering vain promises of happiness in my ear. It was the scathing laughter of Kurenai when I'd done something especially clumsy. The disdainful expression of Kiba when I so much as glanced at him. And Neji. Back at the beach; glowering down his nose as if I were an insignificant bug beneath his foot.

My chest throbbed with a hollow ache, and I pulled my knees against my chest in an subconscious effort to smother the feeling.

_Why was I never good enough?_

"What's so bad about me anyway?" I wondered aloud, and my voice sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

I shook my head at my own idiocy.

_Great. Now I was talking to myself. Way to go Tenten._

I was lucky Neji was fast asleep or he would have thought I was a total nutcase for sure. That is, if he didn't already.

Which probably didn't matter since he was crazy himself.

I stretched my fingers out, happily thawing them out after so long in the rain. I giggled to myself.

"Silly Tenten," I whispered with false cheer, "Of course they'd hate you, you're so ordinary."

I smiled bitterly.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger I suppose."

If I would have turned around at that exact moment, I would have seen one colorful eye closing and a small, barely perceptible frown.

* * *

"Wake up."

Something silky and warm hit me in the face.

"Wha?" I garbled, only half awake. My back hurt like hell. Cracking my eyes open, I saw Neji towering over me with an annoyed look on his face. His eyes were blood-shot, lids drooping, and lined with heavy bags. His face was sallow and pale, the sunlight filtering through the open window highlighting the sickly pallor of his skin.

All in all, he looked like shit.

I started, practically leaping into sitting position.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He ran a tired hand through his hair, which I noticed was still as exquisite as always. I subtly fingered my own tangled strands.

"I couldn't sleep." Was his stiff response.

I snickered.

_Well. Duh._

"I can see that, " I quipped, then stated matter-of-factly, "The sandman was probably punishing you for being so rude to me."

His brows narrowed.

"That eyebrow-less freak wouldn't _dare_, he knows his place."

I quirked an amused brow at his haughty response.

_Somebody was awfully full of themselves weren't they?_

I grinned to myself. Well I'll just have to put put him in his place now won't I? And possibly get some well deserved revenge while at it. I wasn't usually a vindictive person, but Neji was a special case.

"Is that so?" I inquired sweetly. He tensed, detecting the sudden switch in my demeanor, "Then why do you look so haggard Neji? I thought gods didn't require much sleep?"

It hit the mark.

His kaleidoscopic eyes flashed that telltale silver, face becoming thunderous with fury. I was nearly expecting him to launch himself at me by the violent way his body quivered, but then he released a shuddering breath, and the anger seemed to leave him in a giant whoosh. I was bewildered by the change, and eyed him warily.

_He was supposed to be yelling by now._

Expression devoid of any emotion, he answered calmly,

"Tch. Get cheeky and I'll leave you behind."

I stared at him.

What.

_Did he just say what I thought he did?_

It was then that I noticed the leather pack draped from his shoulder, filled to the brim, and the matching leather boots adorning his feet. He looked like a hunter, hair pulled back in a high ponytail and dagger at his hip. He was watching me closely, almost as if awaiting my reaction.

Then it dawned on me, and my breath left me in a startled rush.

"You changed your mind?" I breathed, stunned. _Didn't we just have an argument yesterday?_ "Why?"

He had strode across the room to gaze out the window, and turned to send me a pointed look over his shoulder.

"You said yourself I wasn't getting into _Aeron_ alone," he answered quietly, "In addition, I have no idea where it's located so..." he trailed and I stared at him expectantly.

He wasn't getting away with this _that_ easily. Not after last night.

"And?" I encouraged, nearly laughing aloud when he appeared troubled.

"And," he gritted and I could tell it took a great toll on his pride to admit this. He seemed to want to be anywhere in the world but here. "And your knowledge may prove useful." He finished briskly.

_Oh yeah?_

I grinned real wide, and it was his turn to be wary.

"You need me," I stated smugly.

He stiffened, a scowl forming.

"No—" he denied but I powered over him.

"Yes you do," I declared and met his look head on, adding "Admit it or I won't come with you."

His scowl deepened.

"But—"

"And while you're at it apologize for your atrocious behavior last night."

"Atrocious?" He sputtered, "You were the one—"

"And thank me for saving your life," I tacked on, frowning, "You never did and that's just rude."

Neji looked close to vomiting.

"Isn't that a little...much?"

I shrugged.

"You could always find some other willing person to lead you halfway across the country and risk their life surpassing one of the most high-tech security systems in the seven nations."

I gave a disarming smile.

"I'm sure there's plenty lining up for such a _friendly_ gentlemen as yourself."

I knew I had him then. _He_ knew I had him if the sweltering glare was anything to go by. He would have to swallow his ego if he wanted me to accompany him. I wanted us on equal footing. The chapter in my life where I let others run over me had passed.

I was a new Tenten.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes shut as he drew in a sharp breath. When his eyes reopened they held a grudging acceptance in their motley pools.

"Fine," he huffed. His nails bit into the window sill, leaving tiny grooves in the wood, "I'm—"

He stopped, swallowing convulsively.

"I'm..." he began again, avoiding me eyes. He looked much different than last night, arrogance washed away and replaced with a sort of vulnerable frustration. The expression made him appear even younger.

_How old was he anyway?_

"I'm sorry." He finally blurted dispelling my thoughts, "And thank you for freeing me uh.." he hesitated, realizing he didn't know my name.

"Tenten." I supplied. "Just Tenten."

He nodded stiffly.

"Thank you...Tenten."

I smirked at him.

"Now was that so hard?"

The look he gave me could have melted metal.

"Just shut up and get dressed, " he snapped, mumbling a barely intelligible, "Exhibitionist." beneath his breath as he retreated to the bathroom.

I frowned at his back.

_Exhibitionist? Why would he call me—_

A sudden breeze filtered from the window, and I felt my nipples tightening as it blew over my torso. Clueless, I glanced down only to shriek when I saw that I was completely naked, and the warm fabric that Neji had tossed at me upon awakening was a shirt and pants.

My face was boiling.

"**Neji—why the hell didn't you tell me I was naked!**"

* * *

**A/n: annnnd cut. Sorry if it seems rushed, I'll go back and edit it before I write the next one, which should be posted some time around next friday. Next chapter begins their journey—Im so excited! Lol.**

**Please review, it make the author mucho happy.**

**~Hope to dream**


End file.
